<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tear in my heart by hqten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040128">tear in my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqten/pseuds/hqten'>hqten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ten's sakuatsu angst week 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, onions??, slight mention of knives!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqten/pseuds/hqten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa opens the door and sees Atsumu at the kitchen counter, tears streaming down his cheeks with a look of defeat on his face. “What happened?”</p><p>“I’m an incompetent fool.”</p><p>“Elaborate.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ten's sakuatsu angst week 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsuAngstWeek</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tear in my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>final submission for sakuatsu angst week !! ending it with a very short fic</p><p>for sakuatsu angst week, day nine, prompt two : misunderstanding</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu returns from a visit to Osamu’s house and his face is hard.</p><p>Sakusa pauses the show he had been watching and turns to face his boyfriend.<br/>
“Atsumu? What’s up?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Atsumu grunts. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Really?” Sakusa knows that Atsumu is not fine. His eyes are dejected and his lower lip is trembling. He's seen Atsumu like this before, and can predict that there’s an eighty percent chance that Atsumu will be crying soon.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Before Sakusa can inquire further, Atsumu has stormed into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him.</p><p>Sakusa counts two minutes. After that, he knows that Atsumu will either have calmed down or he’ll be sulking on the kitchen floor. He hopes it’s the former; consoling Atsumu is a difficult task, especially when he’s too stubborn to admit what’s wrong.</p><p>He makes his way to the kitchen door and tentatively places his hand on the handle.<br/>
“Atsumu?”</p><p>There’s a loud sniff, followed by a sob.<br/>
“Yeah?”</p><p>Sakusa opens the door and sees Atsumu at the kitchen counter, tears streaming down his cheeks with a look of defeat on his face. “What happened?”</p><p>“I’m an incompetent fool.”</p><p>“Elaborate.”</p><p>Atsumu sighs and wipes his face on his sleeve.<br/>
“So ya know I went to see ‘Samu earlier, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“We were cooking and he asked me to cut an onion or whatever. and then- and then-” Atsumu stops as a fresh set of tears fall. “I started crying.”</p><p>“Just because of the onion?”</p><p>“It got in my eyes, okay?” Atsumu looks down despondently at the counter, and Sakusa now sees that there’s a chopping board on it as well. “and ‘Samu, the idiot, started laughing at me.”</p><p>“Oh dear.”</p><p>“Exactly! He was implying that he was better than me, ‘cause he can cut an onion without crying while I can’t.”</p><p>“So that’s why you’re upset?”</p><p>“If he can do it, then I gotta learn, right? Otherwise I look stupid.”</p><p>“Is that all? I thought it was something serious.”</p><p>“What?” Atsumu gasps. “This is serious!”</p><p>“Alright.” Sakusa approaches Atsumu, patting his shoulder in a somewhat encouraging manner.. “I’ll teach you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Atsumu whispers. “I appreciate you. Doing shit like this.”</p><p>Sakusa kisses the top of Atsumu’s forehead, smiling as he does so.<br/>
“You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the end !! i hope you enjoyed it</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/hqtens">my twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>